the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Grêmio dos Ladrões (Skyrim)
O Grêmio dos Ladrões é um organizado grupo de ladrões profissionais presentes em Skyrim que fornece apoio para os negócios ilegais de seus membros e clientes. E é uma das várias facções disponíveis em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. ''O quartel-general do grêmio no Caminho-de-Rato; uma rede de túneis abaixo da cidade de Riften, membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões são conhecidos por causar problemas na cidade e são culpados pela corrupção da cidade. Membros do grêmio são especializados em roubar objetos ou agiotar alguns comerciantes, ou mesmo ajudar alguém a saldar suas dívidas, em troca de sua ajuda. A maioria dos cidadãos não os vêem com bons olhos; Mjoll a Leoa quer a todo custo manter a ordem em Riften e deseja destruir o grêmio. Maven Espinho-Negro, a influente e inescrupulosa dona da Cervejaria Espinho-Negro, possui negócios com o grêmio, em troca de apoio financeiro e proteção. O grêmio possui infiltrados na política e na lei da cidade devido sua habilidade subornar, intimidar e extorquir os guardas de qualquer estado; explorando sua ganancia, ou mesmo ameaçado revelar sua envolvimento com o grêmio em público. Membros do grêmio não devem; roubar de outros membros, matar alguém ou roubar os pobres. História Origem Não se sabe muito sobre a fundação do Grêmio dos Ladrões de Skyrim, mas é dito que existe a tanto tempo quanto Riften. No decorrer da Quarta Era, o Grêmio dos Ladrões começou a declinar, fazendo com que membros e clientes saíssem (com exceção de Maven Espinho-Negro). O grêmio possui algum tipo de associação com a Irmandade Sombria como é revelado na missão da Irmandade "O Silêncio foi Quebrado"; em que o jogador deve levar um amuleto dado por Amaund Motierre, para ser entrege a Delvin Mallory, um membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões. Quarta Era Segundo Século Vinte e cinco anos antes de 4E 201, o Grêmio dos Ladrões estava em sua era de ouro. Seu quartel-general era um "palácio", no qual eles tinham seu próprio ferreiro, alquimista, receptadores, comerciantes e muitos associados em toda Skyrim. O grêmio era muito poderoso, dominante temido e respeitado em toda Skyrim. Mesmo o grêmio estando muito bem, o Mestre do Grêmio Gallus Desidenius; estava calmamente e cuidadosamente organizando e planejando grandes golpes que incluíam roubos a museus, galerias de artes, lojas e casas do tesouro num esforço para continuar fortalecendo a presença do Grêmio em Skyrim. Um desses golpes incluíam um roubo aos Olhos dos Falmer, que dependia de um profundo conhecimento dos Falmer e sua linguagem, como seu sistema de escrita. Terceiro Século Em 4E 201, o Grêmio estava desgastado e desmoronando, com as pessoas se tornando cada vez mais ousadas e não temendo tanto a organização. O Grêmio pretende voltar a sua antiga glória, e se restabelecer como uma das maiores facções de Skyrim. Maldição de Nocturnal Quando o primeiro grupo de Rouxinóis buscou aconselhamento com Nocturnal, ela aceitou com a condição de que, o Grêmio manteria a Chave Mestra a salva em sua câmara. No entanto, quando Mercer Frey assassinou secretamente o Mestre-do-Grêmio Gallus e roubou a Chave Mestra de sua câmara, o Grêmio perdeu a ajuda de Nocturnal. Daí em diante, a maldição foi ativada , fazendo com que o Grêmio entrasse em um estado de decadência e uma péssima reputação entre seus clientes. Unir-se Para se unir ao Grêmio dos Ladrões o jogador deve entrar em Riften e falar com Brynjolf; um Nórdico ruivo, que pode ser encontrado no Mercado de Riften durante o dia, entre 8h e 20h ou no A Abelha e Farpa a noite. Brynjolf irá se aproximar do jogador e questiona-lo sobre sua riqueza, antes de convida-lo para ajudar em um pequeno esquema que ele está planejando. Isso dará início a primeira missão, "Uma Oportunidade de Negócios". Se o jogador falha a primeira missão, Brynjolf ainda dará a próxima missão. Atravessando os túneis do Caminho-de-Rato, e derrotando os bandidos, o jogador deve seguir os túneis até a Jarra Usada, o quartel-general do Grêmio. Aqui, Brynjolf dará ao jogador a próxima missão "Cuidando dos União"; pedindo que o jogador colete a dívida de três donos de lojas. Missões Principais É possível conseguir a missão "Uma Oportunidade de União", através da missão "Um Rato Encurralado"; que faz parte da campanha de ''Skyrim. * Uma Oportunidade de União * Cuidando dos Negócios * Alto e Claro * Dampened Spirits * Loucura do Patife * Falando com Silêncio * Respostas Difíceis * A Perseguição * Trindade Restaurada * sem visao * Escuridão Retorna * Sob Nova Direção Pequenos Trabalhos Vex e Delvin oferecem uma infinitas de missões radiantes chamadas de "trabalhos". O item alvo e a localização é aleatoriamente gerado entre as 5 maiores cidades de Skyrim: Markarth, Riften, Solitude, Whiterun e Windhelm; podendo aceitá-los e nega-los a vontade. A recompensa de cada trabalho é nivelada, entre 50 e 800 de ouro. Após fazer cinco pequenos trabalhos em uma cidade, com exceção de Riften, um trabalho especial é liberado. Matar alguém, roubar e arrombar um lugar; e ser pego, resultará em falha, e o pagamento pelo trabalho não será pago. Trabalhos de Delvin Mallory * O Trabalho de Confusão - Roube itens o suficiente, para constar um valor de quinhentos de ouro, de um lugar indicado. * O Trabalho de Pescaria - Furte um item de um alvo específico. * O Trabalho de Números - Altere o livro de contabilidade de um local. Trabalhos de Vex * O Trabalho de Roubo - Roube um item de uma casa. * O Trabalho de Assalto - Roube um item de algum mercador. * O Trabalho * O Trabalho de Varredura - Roube três itens específicos de uma casa. Missões de Influência Após completar cinco pequenos trabalhos em uma cidade (com exceção de Riften), Mercadores Conexão com a Irmandade Sombria O Grêmio dos Ladrões possui uma forte conexão com a Irmandade Sombria, e isso é muito Marcas de Sombra Um dos maiores aspectos do Grêmio dos Ladrões em Skyrim, é o uso de um código que os membros possam se comunicar um com o outro, sem precisarem falar. Esse código único é denominado Marcas das Sombras; esse código é composto por nove símbolos e cada um com seu próprio significado. Esses símbolos estão espalhados por toda Skyrim; são esculpidos em molduras de portas principais de construções, para indicar à um membro do Grêmio se é seguro, se contém itens importantes ou saques, se é o refúgio de um membro do Grêmio ou um outro ladrão e se contém provisões que sirvam para um membro ou um ladrão qualquer. MarcasdasSombrasProtegido2.jpg|Marca da Sombra Protegido MarcasdasSombrasSeguro2.jpg|Marca da Sombra Seguro MarcasdasSombrasVazio2.jpg|Marca da Sombra Vazio Vantagens por se unir ao Grêmio Membros Ladrões * Mercer Frey – Mestre do Grêmio * Brynjolf – Segundo no Comando * Delvin Mallory – Senior Member. Gives Small Jobs and Special Jobs, Master Sneak Trainer, sells upgrades to Dawnstar Sanctuary * Vex – Senior Member. Gives Small Jobs, Master Lockpicking Trainer * Tonilia – Receptadora * Sapphire – Appears around the Bee and Barb before "Speaking With Silence," wanders the Cistern after * Cynric Endell – Antigo Fugitivo * Niruin – Master Archery Trainer * Rune – Member * Thrynn – Former Bandit * Vipir the Fleet – Master Pickpocket Trainer * Garthar – Joins after completing three Special Jobs for Delvin Mallory * Ravyn Imyan – Joins after completing four Special Jobs for Delvin Mallory; Morag Tong member * Etienne Rarnis – After completion of the quest "Diplomatic Immunity," when he is freed from the Thalmor * Molgrom Twice-Killed – Located in the Riften Jail * Thief – Unnamed thieves in Riften and other various places, they attempt to steal items from one of the stalls, leading to their swift death at the hands of a Hold Guard. * Karliah – Nightingale Associates * Vekel the Man – Runs the Ragged Flagon * Dirge – The Ragged Flagon's bouncer, the brother of Maul * Syndus – Arrows and weapons merchant * Herluin Lothaire – Alchemy merchant * Arnskar Ember-Master – Blacksmith and armor and weapons merchant * Vanryth Gatharian – Armor and weapons merchant * Gulum-Ei – Fence, external associate of the Guild and "inside man" for the East Empire Trading Company13 * Enthir – Fence and external associate of the Guild * Niranye – Fence and external associate of the Guild * Endon – Fence and external associate of the Guild * Mallus Maccius – Fence and external associate of the Guild * Athel Newberry14 – Associate * Glover Mallory – Blacksmith of Raven Rock, Delvin Mallory's brother, Sapphire's biological father * Erikur – Supporter of the Guild * Cruel-Sea Clan- Supporters of the Guild * Battle-Born Clan – Supporters of the Guild * Black-Briar Family – A powerful and rich family centered in Riften; they have a dominant presence in Riften and throughout most of Skyrim. The matriarch of the Black-Briar Family, Maven Black-Briar, has ties with both the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild, as well as having a source of the power behind the political, economic, social, and cultural affairs of Riften. If the Imperial Legion takes over the Rift, she later becomes the Jarl of Riften, and with it, allows the corruption in Riften to stay and expand and allows the Thieves Guild to operate freely without prevention, and even going so far as to help them with their operations. Trainers : Main article: Trainer (Skyrim) * Delvin Mallory: Master Sneak trainer * Niruin: Master Archery trainer * Vex: Master Lockpicking trainer * Vipir the Fleet: Master Pickpocket trainer Fences : Main article: Fence (Skyrim) Fences buy stolen goods. There are a total of nine different fences throughout Skyrim, including each Khajiit caravan: Alumni * Gallus Desidenius - Previous Guildmaster Categoria:Skyrim: Facções